A mobile unit may be equipped with a transmitter, a receiver, a combination thereof, or a transceiver. The transmitter and transceiver may enable the mobile unit to transmit signals. For example, the transceiver may propagate radio frequency (RF) signals to transmit data to another mobile unit, to connect to a network, etc. The propagation of RF signals may experience errors from a variety of reasons such as reflection of the RF signals off of surfaces, meaning there are usually a “direct signal” and an “indirect signal” simultaneously present (i.e., the multi-path problem). These errors may include an improper transmission of the RF signals such as a corruption of the RF signals (e.g., inter-symbol distortion), a complete failure in the transmission of the RF signals due to, for example, multi-path nulling (e.g., signal drop out), etc.
One method of improving signal reception is to alter the method of reception and/or transmission of the signals. One such method is antenna diversity. Antenna diversity may involve alternating one antenna from a plurality of antennas to perform the transmission/reception (i.e., switching technique) and a receiver or a transmitter receiving or transmitting the combination of the input or output from two or more antennas. In certain instances, the amplitude and the phase of the coupling coefficients of the antenna elements are combined (i.e., “phased array antenna” technique or “electronic beam steering” technique). In either case, the multiple antennas or the individual elements of the combined antenna array may be separated using a predetermined distance and/or have different polarizations so that the total signal and the noise received at one antenna is substantially uncorrelated to the total signal and the noise received at the other antenna. The antenna or antennas of the transmitter may be correlated so that a reception of the correlated inputs from the antenna or antennas of the transmitter are received by two or more antennas of the receiver. The correlated signal inputs may be added in a vector manner while the substantially uncorrelated noise is only partially added and partially subtracted. Thus, the signal-to-noise ratio is improved, the signal corruption due to inter-symbol distortion is minimized, and the signal processed in this way may be decoded more efficiently. However, errors such as those described above still exist.